Miami Romance
by SeXyInOvAtIoN
Summary: DISCONTINUEDDD!
1. Say What!

**Summary: The team gets an awesome vacation to Miami Beach, but things go out of hand when Mr. Dickinson does the unpredictable he decides to make Ray and Hilary share a room with only one king sized bed, and one certain blader isn't happy about it!**

**Disclaimer: They shot me for trying**

**Couples:**

**KaixHilary**

**RayxHilary**

**Humor/Romance**

**Chapter 1: Say What?**

**The blade breaker waited patiently at Mr. Dickinson's office, all of them worried to hear his urgent announcement. Questions were blinding each bladers mind like if the Bladebreakers were no more or they had to shut down all tournaments. Minutes were turned into Hours and still no news.**

"**Kids, you're going to Miami Beach for a 5 month vacation" greeted Mr. Dickinson and much of his surprise the bladers calmed down.**

"**Omfg are you like serious"**

"**Indeed I am Hilary"**

"**Oh yea" screamed Tyson, jumping up and down with pure excitement, while Max ate a peace of Candy to join the fun.**

"**So when do we leave" asked Ray**

"**Right now Ray" responded Mr. D**

"**You can't be serious Mr. D we haven't even packed"**

"**Don't worry about that Hilary, new cloths have been put in all of your dorms"**

"**Cool"**

**The bladers boarded their flight to Miami beach, but not before saying their goodbyes. They sat on their First Class seat. Tyson and Max, Kenney and Kai, Hilary and Ray, and Mr. D with Daichi.**

"**This is so Cool" chirped Daichi while eating his extra large hotdog **

"**You mean the hotdog"**

"**Shut up Hilary"**

"**She's got a point there Daichi, you look crazy about the hotdog" said Ray, giving Hilary a high five.**

"**Whatever" Daichi fought back.**

**Max ended in a really bad sugar high that freaked Tyson bad and the situation gets even worse.**

"**I'VE GOT THE WINDOW SEAT!"**

"**I know Max"**

"**TYSON I GOT THE WINDOW SEAT!"**

"**Congratulations"**

"**THANK YOU TYSIN,BUT GUESS WHAT?"**

"**You got the window seat"**

"**NOOO.. I GOT THE WINDOW SEAT"**

**Tyson really got freaked out now, he looked for anybody that would help him.**

"**Umm.. Hilary you won't mind changing seats"**

**Hilary looked at Tyson for about a minute or so, then she did it, what she did made Ray almost pee , it also made Max shut up. Everyone stared wide eyed.**

"**Up yours" said Hilary, not forgetting to stick the bad little finger, the problem was she was like half asleep.**

"**Introducing the Hilary gone Bad Video, Live" said Daichi**

**The plane landed at Miami Beach, the boys got out and gasped at the beaches beauty except Max though, he's been hear a billion times. Hilary wasn't to surprised either as her Natural Resource homework had stupidly been about Florida and it's beautiful Features.**

"**Wow" Ray gasped.**

"**Well kids please follow me, we need to get to the Hotel you all will be staying at, oh and watch out with all the fans, thing get a little hectic around thi--"**

"**Omg it's Tyson" a group of girls ran to the bluenette ready with a notebook and a pen, some even bought presents and camera for pictures, things then got heavy when more people were coming.**

**The boys really had their hands full. Security then came and took the boys to their hotel.**

"**Danmmnn those girls were like crazey" blurted Max.**

"**I know" responded Tyson**

"**Stupid girls"**

"**Watch your mouth Kai"**

"**Whatever Ray"**

"**Alright here is how it's going to be for now on, Max, Daichi and Kenney you all have room 689, Tyson and Kai have room 670 and that leaves Hilary and Ray in room 671.**

"**I betcha I could get to the bed first" said Hilary to Ray**

"**You're on Hilary"**

**Mr. D handed all of them key and just as Hillary and Ray got there's they raced up the stairs, none breaking a sweat yet.**

"**Um Hilary, Ray theres only one bed in that room" Apparently, they didn't hear him and just kept going up the stairs while the others simple took the elevator (lazy people).**

**Hilary and Ray got to there floor both exhausted, but Hilary wasn't going to quit, she took all the strength she had, she ran to the door opened it, and fainted at the sight.**

**Ray looked inside himself, his eyed popped out and he also collapsed to the hard floor. There inside the room was only a king sized bed, only one, which meant sharing….**

**The teens were awoken by a disturbing poke on their ribs.**

"**Do you think they're dead"**

"**I hope so Diachi"**

"**Don't think that Tyson"**

"**I wonder what happened" said Max, he looked inside the room. Max almost fainted good thing Kenney was there.**

"**You got to be kidding me, if this room has only one bed, I'm not I repeat I'm not sharing my bed with Tyson" said Kai wide eyed at the situation before him.**

"**Like I want to share a bed with you, I'm not gay"**

"**I hope your not"**

"**Don't worry kids this rooms is the only one with one king sized bed" said Mr. D**

"**So that means Hilary and Ray have to share that bed"**

"**Indeed your correct Max"**

**At that instant Hilary and Ray stood up**

"**Say What!"**

**So do you like it, if you do please leave me a review and I'll update once I see that you all loved it! **


	2. Kai's Talk, Snuggle Surprise

**Chapter 2: First Threat, Snuggle**

"**Ray, Hilary please calm down"**

"**How the hell do you expect me to calm down Mr. D when we both have to share 1 BED!" screamed a furious Hilary. Ray stood there dumbstruck, he was suppose to share a bed with Hilary.**

"**Hilary, now don't try something nasty in their with Ray you know, 'cause you know, you're to young" whispered Daichi**

**Everyone stood silent, the only thing that was heard were heart beats from the bladers. That's when it came……..**

"**DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT CRAP AGAIN, I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON THAT WOULD DO SEX WITH ANYONE JUST FOR MERE PLEASURE, AND IF I DO SEX WITH RAY IS BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT"**

"**Oh My God… she didn't just say that"**

"**Kenney I believe she just did" responded Tyson, his eyes turning into plates. Max dropped his sack of Candy on the floor and Kai he was just staring in outer shock, while Ray was knocked out by Daichi and Mr. D well he left.**

"**Wow Hilary, I never would have known"**

"**What are you talking about? Max"**

"**That you would actually have sex with Ray"**

"**I didn't say that!"**

"**Oh yes you did Hilary, let me repeat everything you said :don't you ever say that crap again, I'm not that kind of person that would have sex with anyone just for mere pleasure, and if I do sex with Ray is because I felt like it:" said Daichi while wiggling his eyes brows up and down.**

"**You people are way sick" said Hilary, while walking away to who knows where..**

"**Hey guys what happened, I got knocked out or something" The bladers turned around to meet with a dead creature, his hair all messed up and his golden orbs looked drunk.**

"**OH MY GOD!" Max, Tyson, and Kenney screamed while running away.**

"**Ray we need to talk"**

"**Alright Kai, watcha wanna talk about"**

"**It's got to do with Hilary"**

"**Okay… keep going"**

"**Don't get to close to her"**

"**Huh? What are you talking bout"**

"**Hilary, I don't want you getting close to her"**

"**Fine whatever"**

"**I'm serious"**

"**Okay.. I get you're point"**

**------Night Time------**

**Everyone went to their rooms, and were sound asleep except Ray and Hilary, they were still trying to find a way to get comfortable.**

"**Alright you get right I get left" Ray suggested, his orbs trailing to Hilary's ruby ones"**

"**Okay"**

**They both went to their positions until…**

"**OMFG TYSON.. YOU'R SHITTED FARTS ARE REAKING THE ROOM UP, WTF DID YOU EAT" roared a two toned Russian**

"**I THINK IT WAS 'EM BORRITOS"**

"**WELL I'M SURE AIN'T STAYING HERE"**

**A loud pound was heard across the hallway. Ray and Hilary shrugged, they turned of the light and fell asleep. It was around 3:45 am that Ray woke up and to his surprise Hilary was snuggling in his chest.**

"**Oh god no, please no" Ray said out loud, at that the brunette woke up………**

**So watcha think, thank you guys so much for reviewing , I'll update soon**


	3. Oh My Fing God

**Chapter 3: Oh My F-ing God**

**Hilary stared wide eyed, she felt warm like she was in a cloud, but then something woke her up or someone. She stared at his golden eyes for what felt like seconds, then minutes…**

"**OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME"**

"**Hilary clam down, don't scream it's not what you think"**

"**AHHHHH.. HELP ME!"**

"**Hilary! Shut up"**

**Ray jumped off the bed and covered her mouth with his hand, trying not to get any attention from anybody, but I guess it didn't work. A knock was heard from the door.**

"**Oh shit" Ray cursed he went and opened the door, but just has he did Hilary ran out and went behind the figure that stood in front of Ray.**

"**Ummm Hilary, would you come back in here 'cause what you're doing is not right" said Ray**

"**What do you mean" She looked at the figure, only to meet up with a orange haired blader.**

"**Do I know you" she asked, Ray slapped his forehead at her stupidity **

"**Technically yes" he responded**

"**Are you sure, because--"**

"**Hilary it's Brooklyn" Ray said**

"**Ohhh Yea, Hi what do you want?"**

"**Well, Hilary your screams can be heard from 5 blocks away, so can you quiet down a little bit, I'm trying to sleep"**

"**WHAT! VETE AL LA MIERDA"**

"**I don't comprendo, what you're saying, so I'm out of here but just don't scream please" Brooklyn responded**

"**I don't even know what he said or what I said, I'm so confused" Hilary shrugged and went inside the room, Ray following behind her.**

"**Hilary, I'm sorry about you know"**

"**Hn? Oh yea don't worry about it"**

"**So were cool"**

"**Yea"**

**Ray smiled and gave her a peck on her cheek, Hilary could have sworn he cheek started burning, was she falling for him?**

"**Naww.. I like Kai or do I?" her mind raced with questions, as she looked at Ray retreat to the Bed they have to unwillingly share….**

**------ Morning ------**

**Hilary, Ray, Kai, Tyson, Max and Kenney were all at the breakfast table talking about last night.**

"**I could have sworn I saw Brooklyn in his Pjs, going to Ray and Hil's room"**

"**Are you like serious Tyson"**

"**I swear Max"**

"**Dude… that's not okay, Brooklyn in Pjs"**

**Both Hilary and Ray stayed silent sweat dropping every minute, they talked about last night.**

"**Sooo… Hilary how was it" Daichi said, while eating his extra Large butter roll**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You know girlfriend, I mean Tyson saw Brooklyn going into your room with PJs"**

"**That was just some illusion"**

"**Hey Hilary thanks for not screaming last night" The bladers looked behind Hilary to see Brooklyn smiling at her.**

"**Nor was it an illusion but you actually did it with him" said Max, Kai glaring at Max's stupid comment**

"**No it's not screaming, like you know moaning, I mean ugh god it's not what you think"**

"**Yea sure…"**

"**Tyson, it's not what you think" Hilary looked at Ray**

"**You were their say something" Hilary said while pinching him in the left rib**

"**Oww, guys it's just that Hilary was having a bad nightmare so she started screaming bloody murder, and then he came and told her to shut up" Ray said quickly.**

"**Yea right… you ppl did a threesome" said Daichi his gaze not leaving Hilary's**

"**THAT'S IT! I DIDN'T HAVE A F-ING THREESOME!"**

"**Yahhhh, I so believe you"**

"**Whatever Daichi, you suck big balls" said Hilary**

"**Would you help me though"…………………….**

**Ohhhh what will happen, thanks guys for reviewing, I'll update as quickly as possible, vete al la mierda never say it to old Hispanic people they would literally kill you lol, I'll update soon so stay tuned**


	4. Daichi's Problems

**Chapter 4: Daichi will Die**

"**Would you help me though"**

**Hilary hesitated for a moment "Oh God" she thought, all eyes looking at her, Daichi grinning like mad.**

"**So… whose balls are we talking about" asked Tyson, confused at the whole commotion.**

**Hilary looked at Tyson for a brief moment, she sighed and gulped a huge lump that had formed in her throat.**

"**Daichi" Hilary said sweetly, to sweetly**

"**Yea, Hilary"**

"**Come ima tell you this secret I found out"**

"**OOOOO TELL ME!"**

**Hilary bend down and whispered in his ear.**

"**WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA I'M GONNA SUCK BALLS, WHEN NO ONE HERE HAS ANY"**

**Daichi was startled , he looked at her then at the bladers which fell of their seat **

"**Good point, no one here has balls, darn"**

**Hilary shrugged while Daichi kept thinking and thinking until**

"**Aha!"**

"**What? Daichi"**

"**Hiro has stuff Hilary"**

"**EWWWW! GET AWAY"**

"**Hey guys we know who has balls, Hiro" screamed Daichi**

**Everyone fell anime style..**

**------ 12:00p.m ------**

**Kai and Hilary went to take a walk, both laughing at Daishi's stupidity at Breakfast.**

"**Daichi can be an idiot sometimes you know"**

"**Yea… he can Kai, but whatever he said it's sooo not true"**

"**No pro. Hilary I believe you, I mean you, Brooklyn and Ray having a threesome, it doesn't kind of fit in you know"**

"**Yea.. I guess it doesn't"**

**They both stayed silent for a moment, but I guess that never lasts forever**

"**So Brooky, you and Hilary how was it"**

"**Daichi, it's Brooklyn and what are you talking about"**

"**You know, you ray, her, stuff, and screams"**

**Hilary's eyes turned into donuts, fire burning up inside of her, Kai backed away slowly..**

"**Daichi!" she said venomously **

"**Daich, me and Hilary didn't do anything, but I do admit she's one tough chi- I mean girl" Brooklyn was scared to his life, right behind Daichi was a monstrous creature.**

"**Daichi look back" he whispered, but Daichi couldn't hear him**

"**So you're saying you like her huh"**

"**Daichi look back please"**

"**Can you talk louder I can't hear you"**

"**Look back"**

"**What!"**

**Daichi turned around, "Ahhhh! Mommy!"**

**Daichi ran, Brooklyn just stayed silent he was to scared to move.**

"**I'm going to kill you Daichi I sware!" screamed Hilary**

**Dun, Dun, Dun…. Poor Daichi, what shall happen to him review and find out, Guys thanks so much for reviewing you're the best, next chapter will be a lot of Ray/Hil so stay tuned!**


	5. Accidental Love

**Chapter 5: A Lost is A Lost**

**Daichi ran, as fast as he could, out of breathe he noticed Hilary wasn't following him anymore. He gave himself a triumph smile, but as he turned he bumped into someone. Daichi looked up, his smirk turning into a frightened one.**

"**Oh my goodness, Hilary how you been, hehehe" Daichi hesitated.**

"**Me I've been fine, just running 3 miles to ACTUALLY CATCH UP WITH YOU!"**

"**Hehehehe, Hils what are you going to do to me?"**

"**Nothing, just this" There she had an Super Dooper Huge Tasty Extra Large Hot Dog. She got a pile of wet sand and smeared it on the Hotdog, and threw it at his face.**

"**Oh God! It's on my face"**

**Hilary smiled and left triumphal.**

**------ L8ter That Night -----**

**Everyone was sleeping peacefully on there dorms, except Hilary and Ray they were both playing Truth or Dare. The night sky looked breath-taking and only the sound of the waves could be heard.**

"**Okay Hilary you're turn"**

"**Okay.. Truth or Dare"**

"**How about Truth" Ray responded, his golden orbs observing her angelic features.**

"**Ray Kon is it true you're gay?"**

"**What is that suppose to mean?"**

"**I don't know, it just came out all of a sudden, so are you?"**

**Ray smiled, a mischievous smile, he stood up and sat down in front of Hilary.**

"**Soo… Omg you're gay!" Hilary gazed into his golden eyes, she had to admit he was quite handsome, scratch that gorgeous. She saw him slightly chuckle until…**

**His lips crashed into her warm ones. Hilary was in pure shock, while Ray was demanding for entrance, she gave it to him immediately. There kiss becoming more demanding each minute. Hilary rapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss more, passion and lust taken over her mind, body, and soul. Hilary broke apart, Ray confused by her actions…**

"**Look Ray we can't do this, I'm sorry" She stood up and started walking away**

"**But Hilary I love you" It was to late she was already gone………….**

**Thank You guys for reviewing, and as I promised Ray/Hilary baby, Heres a sneek peek of the next Chapter!**

"**Hilary what are you trying to do to yourself, it's not funny no more, you're going to fall1!"**

**The crowd screamed in horror, as Hilary fell down the building………**

"**And Cut, good job"**

**Ohhhh whatever you think is going to happen, it's not quite what you think! Muahaha I'll update soon! Just leave me a review **


	6. There She Goes

**Chapter 6: There She Goes**

**:Thinking:**

"**Daichi!"**

"**Oh Shet, she got us Tyson"**

"**Shut up Daichi"**

"**But she scares me"**

"**Why do you think I'm fidgeting"**

"**Beats Me"**

**The stomps got louder and louder, until they could see a dark shadow outside the closet door.**

"**Oh god, no!" both bladers thought. Then the door burst open showing a very pissed of Hilary..**

"**I'm gonna kill both of you"**

"**Hilary, don't kill me it was all Daichi's idea to spy on you and Ray, we didn't know you were having a make out session"**

"**I suggest you SHUT THE F UP TYSON, I'M NOT IN THE SLIG---"**

"**You and Ray were having a make out session?"**

"**Kai, don't tell me you believe those jerks"**

"**Whatever, where the hell is Ray"**

"**I don't know" said Hilary, while eyeing both Daichi and Tyson**

"**He's outside, poor guy looks destroyed" responded Daichi.**

**Kai left when Daichi told him where Ray was, he was sure ready to give him a big blow.**

"**Okay.. I'm going buh-bye"**

**Tyson nodded, he stood up from the closet, he took Dragoon from the cabinet next to his bed and stored it on his pocket.**

**Hilary took a walk outside, when she saw a Stunt Women/Men Sign.**

**:Hmmmm….. Cool you get to jump of a building, while you're on sugar high: **

**She copied down the address and headed there, she arrived in about 10 minutes and to her surprise there was Max.**

"**Hey, what are you doing here?"**

"**Oh, hey Hils, ima jump of a building"**

"**Cool me too"**

"**Awesome!"**

**They both signed in and paid 50 bucks and were ready to get going.**

"**Okay dudes/dudettes here is a pound of Sugar Candy, enjoy your selves" said the executive. Everyone nodded, and started to dig in.**

**Hilary and Max were so hyper, they just had to go first.**

**----- Hotel -----**

"**Oh My Gosh, that girl is going to fall!" a loud scream was heard from outside which attracted everyone from inside the building.**

"**Kenney, isn't that Hilary?"**

"**Mmmhmm"**

"**God what the hell is she doing!"**

"**Daichi go look for Kai and Ray, tell em Hilary's committing suicide!"**

"**Okey dokey" Daichi ran a fats speed, he found Ray and Kai, fighting**

"**GUYS!"**

"**WHAT DAICHI!"**

"**HILARY IS COMTTING SUICIDE"**

**There eyes widen, they quickly followed Daichi to where Tyson and Kenney were.**

"**Whats going on?"**

"**Look up and see Ray" responded Tyson terrified at the situation.**

""**Hilary what are you trying to do to yourself, it's not funny no more, you're going to fall!" screamed Ray in horror**

**The crowd screamed in horror, as Hilary fell down the building**

"**And Cut, good job" said the executive.**

"**Wahooo!" Hilary screamed in pure delight as she fell on the bouncing platform**

"**My Turn!" There was Max on a huge sugar high, bouncing up and down, he fell as the executive cut the wires.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!"**

"**Kai, they are doing stunts, I mean stunts, I mean What the hell!" said Tyson as his eyes popped out.**

"**Hey Max"**

"**Yea Hils"**

"**How much money you got?"**

"**Ummm 450 you?"**

"**380"**

"**Soo…."**

"**Do you know what I'm thinking?"**

"**LETS GO AGAIN!"...**

**Alrighty guys, I updated Yay, thank you so much for reviewing, you're the best in the world, you people are my inspiration, I'll update as soon as possible Okayish**


	7. Caught Unexpected

**_I have returned! It's been so long that I have updated this fiction, but now I've noticed that you readers out there really loved my Fic.. so here it is the seventh Chappie to Miami Romance Yay!_**

**Hilary sighed as she threw up one again. : I can't believe I did that with Max, god I regret it so much, I'm going to be stuck in this bathroom for hours:**

**Knock, Knock, Knock "Hilary are you alright in there, do you need help?" questioned Kenney from outside the bathroom door. "No I'm fine Kenney, just washing my face that's all" responded Hilary, while turning on the faucet. Kenney just shrugged and whispered an "Okay". **

**When Hilary noticed that he was gone. She opened the door and left to her dorm.**

**8888888888 **

**Hilary quietly opened the dorm's room, making a squeaky sound to it. "Hilary? Hey are you okay, you seemed pretty pale after you left The Stun place" said Ray worriedly. **

"**No I'm fine, just a little dizzy" Hilary replied, knowing that she didn't fool him.**

"**Hilary, I know your lying and I'm here if you ever want to talk, trust me. I won't let you down because I** **Lo-"**

"**HILARY!**"

**Hilary looked back to see Diachi leaning against the Dorm's room with a grin on his face. She noticed Ray glaring at him, but she shrugged his awkward behavior**

"**Yes Diachi?" Hilary questioned**

"**Oh My God Hilz, that stunt was totally awesome, you were like flying man, like whoa!** **It was like whoosh, like a lady superman and stuff, totally wicked Hilz" Diachi blurted out in enthusiasm making Hilary feel that lump in her stomach again.**

"**Wow Diachi thanks, umm but what is your real reason for coming here?"**

"**Oh yea.. Well you see Hilary I need bucks" grinned Diachi, hoping that Hilary would lend him a couple of cash.**

"**You need a who?" Hilary responded, confused at Diachi's question, did he want ducks?**

"**Hilary I need MONEY!"**

"**Here Diachi, there is a 20 here, so you can leave now" Ray handed Diachi a 20**,

"**Sweet thanks Ray!" Diachi left happily leaving Hilary and Rei alone once more.**

"**Thank God he left, now finishing my sentence..." Ray continued**

"**Ray.. Why don't we talk later, I want to go out with the boys, so see yahh" said Hilary as she walked out.**

**Ray looked at the now empty place where Hilary was standing and cursed under his breather. :Dammit when will I be able to tell her I love her:**

**888888**

"**Sweet Diachi you go the 20 to go to the Buffet" chuckled Tyson**

"**Chea.. Now we can bust of tummies with all this food... It's a fairytale come true T. There is pizza, cake, chocolate, shrimp, chips, rice, fried chicken... It's FANTSY!" said Diachi drool dripping out of his mouth, disgusting Tyson.**

"**Dude wipe your mouth, and you need a breath mint too"Tyson stated, laughing at Diachi's red face**

"**I'll get you back Tyson!"**

**888888**

**Hilary walked around Miami beach, the sun making her hair much lighter than it originally was. She sighed : I know what Ray was going to say, but I can't let him say it just yet, not till I know if I love him too, I have feelings for Kai, they are strong, but with Ray, they are just forming. What should I do: So many questions were bothering Hilary's mind until she noticed a familiar Russian balder, sitting at the bench.**

"**Hey Kai, what brings you here" Hilary greeted. Kai met her ruby orbs that were full of confusion and yet he smiled.**

"**Nothing just thinking" he muttered**

"**Ohh so can I join" she responded**

**Kai just nodded a yes and Hilary sat next to him. Not knowing what to say, she was nerves and she knew it, she was sitting next to Kai, and the silence bothered her.**

"**Kai..."**

"**Hmmm" he responded**

"**I- I umm I"Hilary hesitated :Should I tell him I have feelings for him? But no I love Ray, wait I love Ray? No Kai, Kai, Kai!**

**Kai noticed she was fighting inside, But what he did next was something unexpected. Kai locked his lips with hers, and quickly got entrance to her cavern. Hilary moaned out his name as she deepened the kiss more.**

"**KAI, HILARY!"**

**Hilary broke the kiss.**

"**Ray" Kai whispered.**

**_Omg! I love Cliffe's Yay! well review and mayB just MayB I will write more Lolz!_ **


	8. I love you, It hurts

_**Chapter 8 to Miami Romance! Well I haven't been updating because of school Sad I know, but might as well just post the chapters that are left for the story, neh?**_

**_Chapter 8: I love you, It hurts_**

* * *

**Hilary's POV**

**Oh was I shocked, I couldn't breath, I couldn't look, his eyes his golden orbs, they were killing me inside. The way he ran of, the way he just said "Hilary I love you, but I guess I'm not enough" those words, they pierced my heart, my soul. All I did was turn away, hide, just hide from my true feelings… I regret kissing Kai… Or do I? I don't know anymore, maybe I'm just in denial, or maybe I love both Ray and Kai…**

**Normal POV**

**"Oh man, Tyson I think that baloney sandwich had some mad cow disease thing" Diachi grumbled while massaging his bloated stomach, he could feel it coming, the nasty gassy sensation.**

**"Tyson, watch out!" !POOF!**

**"Diachi! C'mon dude, not in my room!" The smell reeked of the constipated smell, in other words Diachi's farts…**

**"He he.. Tyson here comes another one" !POOF!**

**"DIACHI!"**

**

* * *

**

**"Okay… maybe I did make a fool of myself, but it's true I love Hilary I can't deny it any longer, I had to tell her, I couldn't have, I won't let her be with Kai….. She can't, she won't"**

**Ray couldn't control his emotions he had to find Hilary, to hold her, but when he returned to the bench she was gone, and so was Kai. He searched everywhere, beach, lounge, indoor pool, garden, everywhere…**

**Ray silently unlocked the door to his dorm, wishing Hilary would be there waiting for him, but he was wrong, the place was empty, bed neatly done, TV untouched…. Just as it was before. He sighed and went over to the kitchen, Ray opened the refrigerator and just as he touched the orange carton the door unlocked.**

**"Hey…"**

**"Hilary.. I… look we need to talk"**

**"Ray there's nothing to talk about, everything's okay, we'll just make believe non of this occurred"**

**"Hilary your wrong, I love you, I love you more than anything in this world, but you… you just don't get it do you?"**

**"Ugh! Ray stop it, your confused"**

**Ray couldn't believe it, her words, confused him? No, he wasn't he new what he was saying, he did love her, she just didn't love him……**

**"You don't love me do you?"**

**"Ray, I-"**

**"Whatever Hilary, nothing happened…. Nothing, between you and Kai, nor my words, it was all a dream… but when Kai breaks your heart, don't run to me… I won't be there for you.. I won't!"**

**"Ray… I love you…" Hilary nearly whispered, but Ray caught her words, those three beautiful words, he caught them. He went over her and he caught her lips, soft, so tender. Quickly getting inside her mouth, he explored her, his tongue battling for dominance…**

**

* * *

**

**Hilary POV**

**I felt… wonderful, his lips, his eyes, but why did Kai show up, why was I thinking of Kai when he kissed me, why did I feel like I wanted Kai to be there instead of Ray… I didn't feel no difference… just a kiss right? A kiss from Ray, but then again I'm not sure if I want to be with Ray… but I guess I'm to late, right? I already said I love you….**

_**Crappy chapter, I know, but I will revise! I'll post next chapter tomorrow, remember Review, Review Review!**_


	9. Ahoy New York, New Feelings

_**Chapter 9 to Miami Romance! **_

_**Chapter 9: Ahoy New York, New Feelings

* * *

**_

**With Kai:**

**Mr. Dickinson decided it was best to check out New York for a week. Not to damn right excited, I'm more rather pissed off at the fact that Hilary's with Rei. I just realized this now, that they were going out, and the press were the first ones bombarding them about their stupid relationship. I know fucking straight that crap is fake, Hilary doesn't want him, I can see she's not happy, she's really not good at hiding her emotions, stupid wench.**

**"Hey… we're here…"**

**I looked up to see none other than Hilary, she wouldn't meet my gaze, she just stared at the blankness of the plane. Dammit she had to… never mind.**

**"You don't want him…"**

**Her ruby orbs met mine, hurt, confused, sadness, that's what I received, not that gorgeous, happy gaze.**

**"What makes you say that, Kai?"**

**"Because in the inside, I know you want me to replace him… you want me to be kissing you, to caress your skin, to touch you…"**

**"Your wrong! I-I-I love…"**

**"Bullshit"**

**Grabbing her shoulders, I leaned forward and crushed my lips with hers, feeling the softness of them. Just as I suspected it, she wanted more, I couldn't allow it… The team was already calling us.**

**

* * *

**

**"So Mr. D… Can we go to Burger King now?" Tyson whined, his stomach grumbling.**

**"Eww no! we're going to McDonalds, 'cuse I wanna see the clown"**

**Tyson glared at Diachi, well more like a staring contest.**

**"Why, what so wrong with Burger King?"**

**"It has more fat in their burgers!"**

**"No they don't, McDonalds has more fat, plus that stupid clown is scary"**

**"No he's not!"**

**"Hell yes man! That clown ate my teddy bear when I was five"**

**"Ronald would never do such thing!"**

**"Well he did! Can't you see Diachi, he's constipated, all he does is smile with that creepy expression of his, but in the inside he wants to rape the little kids"**

**Diachi turned extremely pale, Max sweat dropped, and Mr. D just raised an eyebrow of pure curiosity.**

**"WHAT! IT'S TRUE!" Tyson fought back, grumbling curses under his breath.**

**

* * *

**

**With Hilary:**

**Seriously Tyson needs to grow up, all he thinks about his food, food, and more food. Okay yea.. He does get serious sometimes, but what? that's only when he's battling, and Kai what is up with him! He's truly demented, he just kisses me out of no where. Yea right like I want him, I love… man I can't even say it, ugh this sucks. I felt Rei wrap his arms around my waste raising his hands up and down my stomach and then starting to kiss my neck. I really didn't want this, not now, not in public, not with Kai watching us, me…**

**I over heard Mr. Dickinson call out names, something about splitting up and have a good time. What really surprised me was that he didn't pair me up with Rei… but with… Shit!**

**"Kai and Hilary"**

**Was I dreaming? No I wasn't, I looked up at Rei, he didn't feel happy about it, but he didn't say anything, he just kissed my cheek and ran of with Tyson. Before I could realize anything I was now all alone with Kai…**

**"I hate it when he touches you…" I heard his whispers, his hot breath against my cheek.**

**"I hate it when he kisses you, when he wraps his arms around you, how you fake you want him… but today your mine…"**

**I had the urge to turn around and face him, but I was to late, he grabbed my hand, and for some reason we started running. I didn't care where we were going, just as long as I was with him…**

* * *

**Cliffie! Review, Review, Review! Thanks for your reviews on Chapter 8! I'll post next chapter ASAP! Just remember to Review guys, it's really wierd how i get so many clicks for my story that, i don't even get that amout of reviews, c'mon guys it's only one minute of your time, I'd really appreciate it if you tell me what you think about it...**


	10. Ronald Is Not A

_**Chapter 10 to Miami Romance **_

_**Chapter 10: Ronald Is Not A...

* * *

**_

"_My Myspace brings all the boys to the page, and there like mines better than yours, and I'm like you wish it was, please comment or I'll have a fit"_

"Dude that's like the corroded version to milkshake!"

"Naw Tyson, you'd think that" replied Diachi, a chicken finger on his right hand.

Tyson decided to go to McDonalds with Diachi, they ordered themselves a BigMac and a parfait. Tyson had finished eating, he was waiting for Diachi to finish, which he new would take hours as he kept on ordering more chicken fingers when he was done.

"Hello Kids" Tyson and Diachi scowled, that voice… they've heard it before. Turning around they met…. Ronald McDonald!

"Dude… you see that, he didn't even bother saluting the adults, he just barged in and said 'Hello Kids' I told you Diachi, it isn't safe here" Diachi nodded, he noticed the clown approaching them.

"Oh God, Tyson's he's like coming closer…." Diachi trembled, the clown's smiling face, his gleaming eyes, the white makeup, the bloody red hair.

"And how are we doing here?"

Diachi's eyes were bulged out like plates, Tyson ignoring the clown stuffed some chicken fingers in his pockets.

"I'm-I'm doing mighty-mighty fine… please don't rape me!" Daichi pleaded, knees on the floor, hands clasped. Many customers spitted out their drinks, and Tyson fell on the floor roaring in laughter.

"Oh Man!" Tyson clutched his stomached, his lungs hurting for lack of oxygen.

Diachi turned around, an angry expression pasted on his face

"Ronald McDonald isn't a rapist isn't he…"

"Uhh No…" Tyson responded

----

Rei walked with Max to a near by Beyblade shop. As they went in they were greeted with many advance armor, like attack rings, defense rings.

"So why didn't you stick with Tyson?" Max asked Rei, apparently just as they departed Rei asked Diachi to switch with him, he didn't want to spend the whole day with Tyson eating, might as well hang with Max.

"What do you think Tyson was going to do? Eat, Eat, Eat, Eat" responded Rei bluntly, his mind was somewhere else right now, maybe on a certain brunette with Kai.

"I'm sure Kai isn't doing anything to her…"

"Max, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Hilary… being paired up with Kai, I'm sure Kai respects that you to are going out… speaking about this, how about Mariah?"

"What about her?"

"Didn't you like her?"

"I don't think so…." Max ended the conversation, he grabbed himself a magazine and read it's content about his mother's research facility.

----

"Kai, where are we going" Hilary huffed, they made a stop to rest. Her vein twitched as she didn't get a respond.

"Hello Kai, you constipated dick face, tell me where we are going! We've been running for the past fifteen minutes!" Hilary roared, her hands flying up the air, then landing on her hips.

"Can you quit yapping, we're already here" Hilary raised an eyebrow, if here meant a parking lot with only a few cars parked and no sign of civilization what so ever, then she was on crack.

"Ehh… no, we're not here Kai you-" as if on cue, Kai grabbed her hand and they made a turn. She gasped, softening her eyes she turned around and hugged him.

"_I always wanted to go to a lake with swans, and ducks so then I can feed them, that's so romantic"_

Hilary remembered saying that to the team once, it was when Emily told her about the great sightings in New York. She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder, it was Kai he wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her left shoulder.

"You like it?" Hilary nodded

"Kai's is gorgeous…"

"Not as gorgeous as you…"

Turning around, Kai gently held Hilary's face with his fingers, leaning forward for a kiss, he stopped.

"Kai…"

"GOD HELP ME!" Facing to where the scream came from, Hilary sweat dropped pushing Kai away from her, Tyson was running at furious speeds, and what looked like a wild monkey was behind him.

"TYSON DON'T YOU EVER TALK SHIT ABOUT RONALD OR I'LL CONSTIPATE YOUR ASS!"

* * *

**Okay I know crappy chapter, sorry, but at least I updated Well please review :DD, Oh one more thing, Guys I love writing, yea I do admit it's kind of crappy, but please I really don't like when people criticize my work, I was about to delete my stories because of a message I received, No, I'm not planning on discontinuing my fictions, I'm still go to keep on writing them because I know there are still other great readers out there who love my fictions and one person isn't going to ruin that, but seriously if you don't like my fictions don't read them, Thank You for reading my message, I really appreciate it. And to all my reveiwers, thanks soo much guys, you really enourage me!**


	11. Caught In The Act

_**Chapter 11 to Miami Romance **_

_**Chapter 11: Caught in the Act**_

----

Noticing Hilary was alone scowling, Tyson made a screeching halt making Daichi bump into him.

"Hils… ermm what are you doing here….alone?" Tyson squinted his eyes scanning the ponds area for anyone around, no one.

"Oh I was getting fresh air, that's all…" Hilary replied giving Daichi a hand to stand up. Daichi gave her a mischievous grin when he saw a white scarf make a fast turn to the corner.

"Or maybe… you were cheating on Rei… with someone, so you guys came here so then you can make out, but you're a lucky one cuse Rei decided to chilax with Maxie…. You two faced cheater!" Daichi accusingly joked, knowing well he was right with the reaction Hilary had given him.

"Daichi you moron! Hilary would never cheat on Rei, she ain't like the whores you see on your playboy channel, which I will call Direct Tv to cancel, pervert!" Daichi gaped at Tyson, he wasn't even going to bother asking how he knew about that, he always made sure everyone was in a deep sleep before he sneaked into the living room.

"Daichi... I'll never cheat on Rei like that… I love him, I really do" Hilary bowed her head, wow she felt guilty now, she didn't mean any of those words and she knew it, her heart, her love belonged to another, but she told Rei "I love you…" those words that keep repeating themselves like wild fire.

"See Daichi, now you made her feel bad, you stupid monkey sucker!"

"I'm not a stupid monkey sucker! It's not my fault I saw Kai make a corner, when we made a stop over here!"

Hilary's eyes widened, she couldn't face this, Daichi must have seen the whole thing, stupid monkey sucker. Not knowing what to do or say as Tyson gave her a curios stare, she ran.

-----

"Sweet! Rei check this out, it's about The White Tigers, sounds interesting" Max handed him the magazine he was reading, taking a sip from his Dr.Pepper he stood up and started browsing through advance defense rings.

Rei flipped through the pages of the magazine and stopped as he read a short passage about The White Tigers.

_Mariah of The White Tigers has decided to split from the team, "I just want to spend more time with an old friend over at Japan" she says, there is no sign of her retiring from the team. Furthermore, Rei Kon former teammate of The White Tigers, now part of the World Championship Team The BladeBreaks has been dating Hilary Tatibana, below is a picture of their relationship, best of luck for both you--- Beyblade Assoc. INC._

Rei grunted, Mariah was coming to Japan, that's something he really didn't want. He knew about her crush on him, but he loved Hilary, he was going to have to tell Mariah to move on because he already had. Putting the magazine back on it's shelf he flipped open his cellphone and dialed Hilary's number.

"_Hello"_

"**Hey… where are you?"**

"_Oh Errmm I'm at some park…"_

"**With Kai?"**

"_Umm No. I'm alone"_

"…"

"_Hello Rei?"_

"**Name a street, I'll go get you"**

"_Umm… 85th" _

"**Alright that's close from here I'm at 78, stay there alright"**

"_Sure…"_

Rei hanged up, he stuffed his cellphone back in his pocket and looked over at Max who had bought a couple of defense rings.

"Hey Maxie, lets go pick up Hilary she's at some 85th street park"

"Oh c'mon Rei…Kai isn't gonna do anything to her"

"She's alone…"

"Never mind lets go"

----

Sighing Hilary put her cell phone back into her pocket purse, she looked around her surroundings there was a slide, three swings and a sand box. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and headed over to the swings, patiently waiting for Rei to come pick her up.

"I'm so stupid…" she whispered to no one. What she was doing was awful, she playing with hearts… she couldn't wait to go back to Miami, everything will be normal again.

"Your not stupid Hilary"

Feeling warm hands squeeze her shoulders, she couldn't help but smile.

"Kai… Daichi saw us" Hilary mumbled, trying to keep a steady eye contact with him.

"You mean Moneky Sucker?"

Hilary couldn't help but giggle at the name "Yea.. The monkey sucker"

"I don't care if he did, your mine Hilary, cuse if your not mine your no ones…"

"Possessive much?"

"Hn"

Kai leaned in for kiss, parting her lips with his tongue, he tasted her cavern before battling for dominance, Oh how he liked it when he was able to control her, and that's exactly what he did. Deepening the kiss, things started heating up has Hilary played with his belt and Kai's hand made his way up her shirt brushing an erected nipple through the soft cotton fabric of her braw.

"WHOA! I DID NOT JUST SEE THAT…."

Hilary pushed Kai off her, her eyes widening with horror when she saw Max and Rei standing just a few feet away from her

----

**Hoped you like this one... CLIFFY yay! Review guys and you're guaranteed the next chapter, I promise the next one will be much longer, from here on things are going to be much interesting **


	12. Caught In The Act II

_**Chapter 12 to Miami Romance **_

_**Chapter 12: Caught In The Act II**_

**-----**

"WHOA, I DID NOT JUST SEE THAT…" her soul was taken apart, the moment she pushed Kai off her, her life had taken a new twist, she… Hilary Tatibana just broke Rei Kon's heart. She new at the instant when she saw his hurt expression, she had made an unforgivable mistake, a mistake that will haunt her all her life. It took her a while to realize that tears were escaping her ruby pools. Kai had taken a stand in front of her, as he noticed Rei walking ghostly towards them, Max following behind.

"Hilary…" his words were cold, heartless, it scared her, how his golden pools that were full of passion, energy, courage, were now uneven, confused, dangerous.

"Rei…" Hilary's respond was barely a whisper, she couldn't help but whimper behind Kai for protection. What has she done to him? He scared her now.

"Look Rei, we could always talk about-"

"THERES NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT KAI! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I SAW, AND DON'T START WITH ANYTHING BECAUSE MAX SAW IT AS WELL!"

"If you can only calm down Rei-"

"SHUT UP KAI! LETS GO HILARY, NOW!" She was to scared to move, so she didn't, knowing things were going to get worse at the very instant she ignored him.

"Rei… maybe you should calm down, I mean-"

"MAX… DON'T GET INVOLVED" Rei roared anger spilling right through those words, like acid burning right through your skin.

"NOW HILARY, GET AWAY FROM HIM AND LETS GO!" Rei shoved Kai out of the way, and as he got nearer to her, Hilary's world soon turned blank.

------

Hilary POV&&

I was in a dream, a dream where all my nightmares came true. But when I came back to reality I wish I was back in those dreams, knowing that those dreams were my reality. Opening my eyes slowly, I had to blink various times to get adjusted to the bright light of the room which I was comfortably staying. As I looked up I was met with concerned golden orbs, I couldn't help but start crying

"Rei I'm sorry… please don't hurt me"

"Shh Hilary… it isn't Rei, it's me Mariah, don't cry" All I did was embrace her, soaking her pink tank-top with my tears, I couldn't say anything because all I wanted was her comfort, a best friends comfort. She understood my pain because she was giving me time to explain. I choked on a sob as a flashback of Rei's cold eyes seeped a hole through my soul. I don't think I was ever going to get that image out of me, it was like a film without sound, kept on playing over and over again. I wanted things back to normal.

Normal POV&&

All bags were packed, and were already being boarded inside the airplanes stomach ( That's how we call them, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about). The flight was about to depart in sixteen minutes and all seven teens had taken their seats. A conversation would start here and there but other than that no one uttered a word.

"You know Hilary… it wouldn't hurt but talk" The pink haired blader said, Hilary hadn't spoken to anyone for three days now, not even to her which was pretty uncommon since Hilary always had something to say to her.

"How did you know we were in New York…" Mariah gave her a toothy grin, Finally I ice queen Hilary has spoken!

"Well, I called up Mr. D to tell him that I was going to be arriving in Japan, but he told me not to cause you guys were in a mini vacation, so he said to arrive at Stewart Airport here in New York" Hilary nodded and now they were going back to Miami, where she will be sharing a room with Rei once again. She really wanted to fix things between Rei and herself, but she was scared. Afraid that he would…hurt her or wouldn't let her explain, but what was she going to explain? Rei sorry but I love Kai, she didn't think so.

"DAICHI! MY GOD WHAT DID YOU EAT MAN, C'MON!" Hilary scowled as Daichi's fuming gas now filled the plane.

"The Lady said it was frijoles with queso" Figures, beans with cheese, what would you have expected after a meal like that. Poor Kenny he was stuck with Daichi for the full flight.

"Here Daichi, use my perfume… just spray a lot okay" Mariah handed Daichi a bottle of 5th Avenue perfume which she had bought on her way to New York, too bad when she got it back it was half way empty, but the stink was gone

_Please Fasten your seatbelts, we'll be arriving in Miami momentarily, thank you!_

Clicks of the seatbelts being accustomed were heard as everyone sat straight for the arriving. Mariah offered Hilary a peace of gum for the popping of their ears when the plane started heading lower.

"_POOF"_

"DAICHI!"

"_Temperature 86 degrees Fahrenheit , Time 5:36 p.m, Miami Florida, thank you for choosing Continental Airlines for your world wide traveling"_

_-----_

"Ahh back to paradise" chirped Tyson, as he attuned his cap to a more suitable position, which was of coarse backwards. He grinned as the team soon followed behind him. Kai brushed pass him like nothing, Max stayed by his side, Rei he did the same thing as Kai, Kenny waited for Hilary and Mariah to come out, and Daichi he headed over to the buffet, having obtained a spray for any Ermm accidents of constipation.

"Well guys I'm going to the beach, Neh? Maxie lets go catch some waves" Tyson offered noticing the tension between the whole team. He knew about the whole Hilary secret relationship with Kai situation, he just couldn't believe Hilary would do that to Rei, nor having the intentions to cheat on him, but Hey… it's none of his business so he wasn't going to get drawn in.

"Sure Ty lets go, Umm Mariah, Hilary you guys gonna be okay?"

"Oh sure no probs Maxie you guys go ahead, Hilary and I will find something to do, Chief why don't' you join them, I'm sure you don't want to be around girl talk, hehe" Mariah responded, giggling at the fact of Kenny talking to them about "menstruation problems"

"Uhh yea… Tyson, Maxie wait up!" Kenny scowled, girl talk Phht no way!

"Okay Hilary they're all gone! Now stop acting like a fish outta water, talk to me! Please" Grabbing Hilary's shoulder Mariah shook her softly.

"Mariah… I need to deal with something first, meet me at the buffet at 7:00 okay, I need to Ermm change" Hilary lied, well it wasn't exactly a lie she did want to change to other cloths, but she felt this was the right opportunity to talk to Rei.

"Ugh, fine" Mariah whined. Hilary smiled softly at her, that's what she liked Mariah she always understood her, She even wondered if she knew about the whole "her going out with Rei" fling. Fishing her keys from her purse, Hilary headed up her room taking the stairs to make time past by.

------

Walking steadily through the halls she breathed hard for about the 8th time, Hilary was now standing in front of her room. She brushed her fingers through the engraved letterings Room 671, One king sized bed… Sighing she inserted the key and turned the knob, Opening the door slowly she went in and just as she excepted Rei was soundly sleeping.

'God what should I do… should I wake him up, Noo he must be tired…'

Tiptoeing her way through the room, she now stood in front of him, caressing his cheeks, tears daring to fall.

"I wasn't going to hurt you" stunned at the fact that he had woken up, Hilary fell backwards, landing on her butt. Wincing at the pain she had received from the small impact. Rei hastily made his way to her side.

"Hilary, you alright?" She nodded and at that she threw herself on his chest. Sobbing on his shirt.

"I'm s-s-sorry, I-I-I, Rei I'm so sorry, and I know that's not good enough, because I played with your heart, but-" Warm lips brushed hers, the feeling of his tongue savoring her mouth, made her sigh in content, so she kissed him back. Her hands snaking themselves to his neck, she deepened the kiss. Making lust soon consume her when he picked her up and placed her on the bed, not breaking the kiss in the process. Their tongues massaged each other before they hotly begged for more. Hilary was to caught up in her "wantings" to realize what she was doing, all she knew is that she felt good, an experience she never felt with Kai before, she liked this feeling, and she wanted more of that.

Rei broke the kiss to slowly start placing wet hot kisses down her collarbone and down to her neck. He liked the way she squirmed under his touch, again capturing her lips, his hands brushed one of her erected nipples through her tank-top.

"Rei…" the way she moaned his name, turned him on and so he took of his shirt, giving her a bruising kiss as Hilary brushed her cold fingers on his chest.

"WOW! SO THIS THE MAIN PROCESS OF HAVING SEX, I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH THE PLAYBOY GIRLS…."

"DAICHI WHAT ARE- WOW!"

Rei stooped his actions. Tyson and Daichi were standing by the door, Tyson with a gape, and Daichi grinning like mad.

"Hey guys what going on- WHOA I DID NOT JUST SEE THAT, AGAIN…"

"Wait Maxie you've seen this before?" Daichi questioned as his grin got even bigger showing off his teeth, Max nodded.

Hilary blushed and stood up from the bed, she handed Rei his shirt, and he hurriedly put on.

"So umm… anything I can help you with?" Hilary stated nervously, not wanting to meet eye contact.

"Nooo it's all good, you guys go ahead and do your exotic touching whatever, just don't be too loud Hilary… we don't want a certain orange head to hear you… AGAIN" Daichi wiggled his eyebrows and at that he was gone with Tyson and Max.

Turning around to meet a fully dressed Rei, she blushed once again.

"Ermm I'll be taking a bath" Rei nodded and headed out the room to give her some privacy…

-------

**Okie Okie now for those who are wondering, this is a Kai/Hilary fiction, this story isn't far from over, things are just actually beginning. Well Review tell me what you thought, should I continue? Yes, No?**


	13. Author's Note, Thanks

WHAT DO U THINK U R?RAYxTHAT HELL OF A BITCHxKAI?ARE U MAD?HOW COULD U EVER THINK THAT HILARY(look at her, look at her attitude, SHE SUCKS!)AND KAI AND RAY!DO U THINK KAI AND RAY ARE MAD THAT THEY WILL FALL FOR THAT HAG?NO WAY.IN GENERAL- YOUR STORY AND U SUCK.KAIxHILARYxRAY?hn.NO FUCKING WAY.I AM ONE OF THE GREATEST FANS OF KAI AND RAY.HOW COULD U DO THIS? UR SICK.REALLY.

**It's just an anime series... don't get all mad about it, i understand your opinion in pairings, but you don't have to critize me and my fiction, there are reasons why put charachters in a list, if you like ReiXKai then check for that pairing, but if you knew from the begginning that it was HilaryReiKai, then why read it? To put people down? Some readers like this pairing some don't, but keep your critising to your self please. I know i'm a bad writer, but it's the reviews i get for this fiction that make me keep on writing, but you? all you do i bet is just critise authors don't you? It was really nice receiving your reveiw, thanks alot, really appreciate it.**

**NOTE: For those that were confused on the previous chapter, theres a reason why i made the guys barge in on them. I'll start writing the next chapter soon, thanks guys **


	14. Love Or Friendship

_**Chapter 13 to Miami Romance **_

_**Chapter 12: Love Or Friendship?**_

-----

"Oh man Daichi, I con't believe this… and Max you saw it twice, bummer how I hate to be you" Tyson joked taking a seat at a nearby counter, sipping his ice Coolata as he kept on babbling about Rei and Hilary's little experience.

"Mmk Tyson we get the point, you don't have to remind us" Max stated bluntly, He really was confused, more than anything right now. First Rei got pissed off because Hilary was kissing Kai, and now he's happy cause he made out with Hilary. This really was weird, he didn't know if he was the only one with the brains to actually come up with this assumption, but Tyson and Daichi really seemed out of it.

"Hey guys! Mind if I sit with you, apparently Hilary's taking longer than expected on me, it's already 7:35" Max smiled gently at the pink head and nodded for at her to take the remaining empty seat.

"Ohh GIRL! Theres a reason Hilary's late!" Max frowned, Oh man he highly doubted Mariah knew about Rei and Hilary.

"Dai-"

"Me, Tyson, and Max where like walking through the halls, and we starting hearing these you know sounds…" Daichi went on, ignoring Max's protests.

"Yea so we barged in and Rei and Hilary were on the verge of being deflowered!1" Tyson butted in with a smirk. Max slapped his forehead, Oh man this wasn't good, and things couldn't have gotten worse because they noticed Kai walk into the buffet when Tyson finished his respond.

"Deflowered?" Mariah raised her perfectly sculpt eyebrow, what were they talking about? She didn't understand… were they having sex, No! Hilary knew her feelings for Rei, everybody knew her feelings for Rei, this had to be some joke.

"Hilary and Rei were having sex, c'mon Mariah don't me so dim, well they weren't actually having sex.. But-"

"SHUT UP DAICHI!" Max, Tyson, Daichi, and Mariah winced at the eruption coming from the phoenix blader. That's when it her, Rei and Hilary were… a couple? Furrowing her eyebrows as tears dared to slowly escape her golden pools, Mariah abruptly stood from her seat, wiping a lone tear with her sleeve, she ran.

"Whats up with her?" Daichi shrugged unaware of Kai's seeping glare.

-----

"Ahh finally refreshed! Shit it's 7:45 Mariah's going to kill me, EEKK" Hilary shrieked, she promised Mariah to meet at 7:00. Quickly combining random clothing to put on, Hilary blow-dried her hair, put on her full black chucks and headed swiftly to the buffet.

As Hilary walked down the corridor she noticed Mariah running out of the buffet with tears streaming down her eyes. Hilary started running after her and when she was just mere inches away from her, Hilary grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

"Hey… what wrong, Mariah why are you crying?" Random visitors stopped what they were doing to watch he scenery before them.

"Whats wrong? Whats WRONG? YOU HILARY! YOUR WHATS WRONG! KNOWING HOW MUCH I LOVED REI! AND-AND-AND DAICHI TELLS ME YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! HILARY YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNEW HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM! H-H-HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Shoving Hilary to the floor, Mariah started running again, pushing customers out of her way.

"She stole her man…."

"M-hmm she stole her man, hahaha"

Hilary bowed her head ashamed of what she had done. She didn't even care about Mariah's feelings, when Mariah was always there for her. What had she done… she didn't want to lose Mariah…

"Hilary?" Perceiving Rei's voice, Hilary couldn't help but stand up and slap him. Tyson, Max and Daichi stepped out of the buffet, just to make sure things didn't turn out nasty.

"Hil-"

"Rei… I-I-I right now I'm in the threshold of loosing Mariah, and I'm sorry but can't allow that" At that Hilary ran after the road Mariah had taken a few minutes ago, hoping and praying she would find her

-----

Hilary POV&&

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Right Now, this very moment I realized something. I just realized how much loosing someone close to you felt. Right now running through the beach feeling the cool air hit my face as tears streamed won my eye, I felt alone.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

I felt as if without Mariah's company, without Mariah's caring I won't make it far. But I also comprehended something else… When was I ever there for Mariah? When was Mariah there for me? So many times.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  
_

I was running out of breath, but I found her, she was seating in a rock, her arms cover her face as she buried her head in them. I couldn't help but take a seat next to her.

"I screwed up didn't I…" She didn't look up, she just chuckled.

"Actually, why would Rei want to be with me? I guess I'm not his type, so he chose you…"

"Look at what your saying Mariah, stop it"

"Hilary… who are you to talk, you wouldn't know how I'm feeling because guys trip over for you…"

"I guess you right.. I wouldn't know how your feeling, but Mariah you're my friend and I can't- No I don't want to loose you, I don't want to…stop hanging around anymore."

"Then if you really care about me… break up with Rei" She was serious, the way her eyes longed for my answer, I knew she wanted me to agree. But was I willing on letting Rei suffer once again, was I willing to go on with the rest of my life with Rei being hurt, when just a few minutes ago we shared an experience of lust… was I willing to do that. I noticed Mariah persistence stare.

"Fine… I'll break up with Rei" And I meant that

NORMAL POV&&

The bladers noticed two giggling girls enter the buffet, they all scowled, girls are so weird.

"Well you both seem to be doing alright" Max was the first to speak

"Hahaha Yea.. Were cool, Cheetah Girls Cheetah Sisters!" Now this time was Hilary's turn to scowl, but she was glad, glad to have good ole Mariah back. She glanced over at Rei who gave her a warm smile. How was she going to do it.

"C'mon guys lets it I'm starving!" Everyone fallowed Daichi over to the buffet counters.

----

**R&R thanks guys, hoped you like this and I really hope it answered some of your questions as well SONG-HINDER(BETTER THAN ME)**


End file.
